1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display compensating method and a display compensating system, and more particularly, to a display compensating method and a display compensating system capable of precisely determining a mura phenomenon in a display panel and performing display compensation to eliminate the mura phenomenon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display panels may display non-uniform brightness in ripple appearance, such as horizontal stripes, 45-degree stripes, large blocks or other shapes with non-uniform brightness, etc., due to poor backlight design or non-uniformity of optical films in light guide plates. These flaws are generally called mura phenomenon, wherein “mura” is a Japanese word and becomes a worldwide used term as more and more display panels are produced by Japanese companies.
In order to produce display panels without mura, the prior art method is to perform tests by testing staffs on display panels which display a black monochrome image or other fixed wavelength monochrome image in different angles, to determine whether the display panels have the mura phenomenon and discard the display panels which have the mura phenomenon. However, personal subjective determinants made by the testing staffs may make the testing results inconsistent or unreliable. For example, it happens that some display panels have mura but are determined as no mura, causing the display panels to be rejected by customers, or some display panels just have very slight mura and are discarded since the testing results indicate that they have mura, causing a manufacture yield to be too low. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the prior art.